fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NV Industries
NV Industries (full name: Novum Vitae Industries, also called Nerith & Véla Industries), better known as the Creators, is a world-famous computer company founded in 1990. They are the creators of "The Game" (and similar programs), as well as the Twelve. Their AI development was high-tech for their time, and kept a secret for many years, before their servers were hacked. History NV Industries was founded by a man named Jacob Nerith and his then-girlfriend Autumn Véla. After graduating from the world-famous Harvard University in 1987. Developing their first video game in a year, the two worked with various video game companies, including SEGA and Nintendo, to create the best video game. After their attempts failed, they started working on an advanced artificial intelligence program, that they dubbed "S.E.L.F.", which would enable the AI to think for themselves without any programming, allowing them to act very similar to humans. In 1996, they hired ten members into the team, dubbing themselves the Twelve. While their S.E.L.F. program started becoming world famous, and was attempted to be bought by various companies and governments, they continued their work in silence, not revealing anything other than the name of the program. In 1998, the S.E.L.F. members created the first AI programs using the S.E.L.F. data. Their avatars, as they called them, appeared to be themselves, and they programmed each avatar to act like their real-life counterpart. The Twelve then created each avatar a personal world based on their likes or dislikes, giving some family members, and others pets. The twelve avatars were disconnected from the servers (inactive) until their hub world, a world the Twelve called "Junction", was created and coded. In November 1998, the twelve were reconnected, and were able to traverse Junction. In 2001, the real-life Twelve were arrested, for attempting to hack into government servers (despite it being the government hacking into their servers), and never heard from again. Their company, NV Industries, was closed down, and all of their equipment put into storage. Though their online servers for the Twelve still ran, they were unable to contact them, and they eventually erased them from their memory banks, making the Twelve believe that they were actual humans. In 2011, six members of S.E.L.F. were released from prison, and they booted up NV Industries once again. These six included Ella Mann, Sven Pike and five others who remained anonymous to the press. The remaining five, including Jacob and Autumn, were sentenced to the death penalty for an unknown reason, though it was believed to be due to the US government not knowing how to reproduce their coding. In addition, China and Japan both managed to create minor versions of the S.E.L.F. program, though they needed to be programmed for language and common sense. In 2015, the four of the six members of S.E.L.F. mysteriously disappeared. Ella and Sven, the remaining two members, expressed dismay at the situation, and closed NV Industries. They monitored the Junction servers and created two players—known as Bob and Boeb—to stop any danger that should come into the Junction. They followed around the first avatar, Jake, as he went on two adventures, which the two named "Game Freak". In 2018, Sven and Ella managed to track down the four missing members of S.E.L.F., who connected to the servers wirelessly, and used the two player characters (who were drastically redesigned, due to the state of the Junction) to search for them. Meeting up with old friends, the two revealed their real personas to them, and the abilities that both Jake and Autores (as well as ten others) posses. After the S.E.L.F. Twelve's first adventure, in 2019, Sven dies in a car crash, where he and seven others were hit by a speeding dump truck on the wrong side of the road. After that, Boeb, Sven's player character, was put on automatic control, and was implanted with S.E.L.F. AI. Category:Groups Category:Companies